Feromônios
by LatteGrey
Summary: "Ahn. Era isso. Ele puxa o ar com força contra a peça de roupa, soltando um gemido leve de satisfação. Seu coração começa a bater mais forte, ele se olha no espelho e suas pupilas estão dilatas. É, desejo sexual mesmo. " - John!lock


Nove e meia da noite, John estava fora do flat. Sherlock estava na sala, sentado com os joelhos próximos ao peito e com os dedos unidos, cabeça inclinada, pensando. Estava difícil pensar.

Desde que John e ele moravam juntos, Sherlock tinha a incomoda sensação de que algo não estava certo. Havia algo puxando os fios de sua cabeça para trás, dando nós nos seus neurônios, pedindo por algo que ele não conhecia.

Era algo sobre como John sorria, como ele se movia, o jeito que respirava. Sherlock não sabia ao certo. Sabia, contanto, que nos momentos em que ficava mais próximo do amigo, o que mais o perturbava era o cheiro do mesmo. Era como o cheiro de comida cozinhando quando você esta faminto.

_Feromônios_, Sherlock. Ele abre os olhos, baixando as pernas para o chão. Quão estúpido ele era? Estava tão óbvio. O cheiro que o atraia tanto no John eram feromônios. _Atração sexual_, pensa Sherlock. Ele respira profundamente. _Isso não faz sentido_. John era homem, ele era homem. Como ele poderia se sentir atraido pelos feromônios que John exalava?

Mas é verdade, mesmo assim. Sherlock se lembra de um documentário no qual as pessoas cheiram as camisas de outras pessoas - sem as conhecer - e determinavam qual pessoa seria mais agradável de se ter relações sexuais, unicamente pelo cheiro. Isso faz sentido por serem homens e mulheres cheiram camisas dos sexos opostos. Eles tem filhos para produzir, e a atração pelo cheiro é devida a oposição genética, ou seja, os filhos gerados pelo casal teriam genes melhores pois seriam o mais opostos possíveis.

Contudo, ele não pretendia ter filhos com John, e mesmo se quisesse, John não tinha um útero para gerar seus filhos. _Humn, Sherlock. _Ele deveria testa a sua teoria. Testar se é realmente o cheiro de John que o deixa excitado sexualmente. Mas, como?

Poderia cheirar John quando ele chegasse em casa. Sherlock imagina rapidamente a cena e conclui que ela era ridícula. Sem contar que ele queria descobrir agora, e não quando John chegasse em casa, o que pela estimativas de Sherlock demoraria ao menos uma hora. John havia saído com Greg para beber no pub, e eles sempre demoravam para voltar. Várias vezes convidaram Sherlock, mas o pub era visto pelo mesmo como perca de tempo.

Ele poderia fazer como faziam no documentário. Ele poderia cheirar uma camisa de John. Isso parecia razoável. Sherlock se põe de pé e vai ao quarto de John, abrindo a porta em silêncio. Ele não tinha motivo para fazer isso de maneira sorrateira, mas mesmo assim ele o faz. Aparentemente o subconsciente dele sabe muito bem que o está para fazer é errado.

Na gaveta, ele analisa as blusas de John, todas bem dobradas, contudo sem uma disposição lógica. Isso irritava Sherlock, mas ele resiste a tentação de organizar as roupas de John por cor. Ele pega uma camiseta e a observa. Listrada preta e branca, manga comprida, ele usa para ficar em casa. Ligeiramente menor do que deveria ser, foi um presente da irmã antes dele ir para o Afeganistão. Ele podia notar isso pela gola da camiseta, que John constantemente alargava. Apertada, contudo com valor sentimental, e com o símbolo antigo da Hering.

Ele cheira a camiseta cuidadosamente. Perto das axilas, em especial, é onde o cheiro deveria ficar mais forte. Um arrepio leve percorre a medula espinhal de Sherlock, e ele sente uma pequena quantidade de endorfina ser liberada em sua corrente sanguínea. Bom, mas a blusa estava limpa. Ele precisava de mais.

Dobrando cuidadosamente a blusa, ele se dirige ao banheiro de Watson. Dentro, no cesto de roupa suja, ele vê outra camiseta no topo, branca, amassada. Não estava suja, mas estava suada, ele a usa para dormir. Com cuidado, remove a camiseta do cesto e cheira a mesma.

_Ahn. _Era isso. Ele puxa o ar com força contra a peça de roupa, soltando um gemido leve de satisfação. Seu coração começa a bater mais forte, ele se olha no espelho e suas pupilas estão dilatas. É, desejo sexual mesmo. Então era isso que estava o impedindo de pensar de forma completamente clara e limpa. Dentro do cesto de roupa ele vê uma cueca vermelha. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele pega a cueca.

Tipo sunga, elástico branco ao redor desgastado, sem sinal de sujeira alguma. Nem manchas nem marcas, o que significava que John não a usava normalmente para passar o dia. Por estar colocada junto a camiseta que ele usa para dormir, Sherlock deduz que aquela cueca esquisita fazia parte do conjunto de pijama do John. Hesitante, ele coloca a peça pequena próxima ao rosto. O cheiro lá era muito mais forte que na blusa, tanto que ele sente o acúmulo de sangue no tecido cavernoso de seu pênis. Olha para baixo, uma ereção.

Seu rosto aquece com vergonha de si mesmo. Ainda assim, ele pega ambas as peças -a cueca e a camisa - e sai do banheiro, se sentando na beirada da cama de John. Ele cheira a camiseta e logo em seguida a cueca, adorando a sensação que elas lhe proporcionavam. Deita o tronco na cama e desabotoa a sua calça, abaixando ligeiramente a sua própria roupa de baixo. De lá, ele vê a ereção sair, dura e avermelhada. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não se tocava.

Lentamente, ele baixa a mão para a extensão rígida, acariciando com muito cuidado seu pênis. Com a mão livre, ele pressiona as peças de roupa contra seu rosto, inalando o cheiro que tinha lá, como se ele pudesse capturar tudo. Ele começa a aumentar o ritmo com o qual sua mão descia e subia, contendo o gemido abafado e contando os seus batimentos cardíacos.

_Qual humano não era aquilo?_

Ele estava quase chegando no ápice de seu prazer quando ele escuta a porta da sala abrir. Seus olhos se abrem rapidamente, e ele levanta com pressa. Não dava tempo de colocar novamente as peças dentro do cesto de roupa suja no banheiro, ele as esconde debaixo da cama, abotoa a calça com dificuldade devido a sua ereção e se deita na cama de John com as costas viradas para a porta, tentando fingir dormir.

_Pense em coisas desestimuladoras, Sherlock. _Ele se aconselhava. _Pense em como as pessoas são burras, pense em Mycroft, pense em qualquer coisa._

John abriu a porta do quarto, cambaleando para dentro com dificuldade. _Bêbado, aparentemente tequila. _Deduz Sherlock pelo cheiro e pelo fato de que John não ficava tão ébrio apenas com cerveja. Estranhamente, John apenas chuta os sapatos para longe e se deita na cama, com o rosto virado para Sherlock, encarando suas costas. Então, ele se aproxima mais e abraça Sherlock, de modo que ambos estavam então de conchinha.

Com a sua mão direita, John pressiona a ereção ainda viva do amigo, e Sherlock o "escuta" sorrir.

"Olha só o que temos aqui" Diz John, "sabe, Sherlock, eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que você estaria deitado na minha cama assim".

Sherlock gela por dentro. John estava completamente fora de si, sua fala embaralhada e, aparentemente, sua habilidade de reconhecimento dos fatos estava nula. Ele tenta escapar, mas John o segura com força.

"Não, não não. Você é meu agora" O loiro diz, desabotoando a calça de Sherlock e puxando a mesma para baixo, junto com a cueca. Ele começa a estimular Sherlock, sua mão apertando o membro e se movendo para cima e para baixo, em uma intensidade muito maior e muito mais veloz do que Sherlock estava fazendo em si mesmo. Ele geme, fechando os olhos com força. Podia ser um gênio, mas não sabia como reagir nesse tipo de situação, ainda mais quando estava tão perto de...

Sherlock explode na mão de John, o gozo branco e viscoso sujando os lençóis e os dedos do mesmo. John leva a mão para a boca, lambendo os dedos, e força Sherlock a virar para ele, ficando virado com a barriga para cima. Os olhos azuis escuros de John estavam completamente turvos, e ele olha para o rosto de Sherlock divertido, rindo.

Em questão de alguns segundos ele para de rir, e em menos de um minuto apoia a cabeça no peito de Sherlock, e logo Sherlock pode sentir que John estava em sono profundo. Ele se levanta devagar, saindo do quarto do mesmo e indo se trancar no quarto que o pertencia de fato.

Com o tempo, ele se recupera do choque e vai tomar banho, se forçando a pensar em tudo menos no que tinha acontecido a pouco. E é então, com o cabelo molhado contra o travesseiro e de pijama, que Sherlock apenas se questiona, _será que ele vai se lembrar disso amanhã?_


End file.
